md_sports_diversityfandomcom-20200214-history
User profile
You can access your user profile on any community by hovering over avatar at the top-right of the screen while logged in, and then clicking "view profile". Your profile has two sections: the top part and the bottom part. The top part of your profile displays the same information on every community you edit. This is your basic introduction to other users. The bottom part of your profile is unique to that community, and you can fill it out however you like. Top Section: Global Content When you first arrive at the top of your profile, it will look like this: That’s just how you see it. When other users look at the top of your profile before you fill it out, they see this: But let’s say you don’t want to leave it blank. You can fill it out by hovering over the area and clicking the "edit" link that appears. You’ll be presented with this: You might see a few fields filled out with information we already have about you. (We won’t display those details without you saying "yes," though). You can decide to keep that information, or you can change it! Keep these points in mind: * Anything you enter into the new top section of your profile will appear on every community you've edited. So introduce yourself in a way that works for all of your wiki communities. * Make clear, conscious decisions about what information you want to share about yourself. Read over our blog post about being safe online for a refresher course on what to consider. * It’s okay to be creative, to experiment, and to have fun. You don’t have to fill these questions out the way you would on a government form - be unique! Other Details The top part of your profile will only show your information if you have edited on that community. If you have zero edits on that community, your personal information will not display. If you want to upload an avatar, you can do so by hovering over your existing avatar, and clicking the "Edit Avatar" link that appears below it. See for more details. Bio Exclusively in , users can add "bio" text that is visible in all apps. This bio is also displayed on the top section of the user profile page. The bio can only be edited from within a Community App. The Bottom Section: Wiki-Specific Content The Profile tab is a blank wiki page that you can use to express yourself. Simply click the "Edit Profile" button at the top of this section, and start editing. We recommend you add links, photos, and information to express yourself and your interest in that community. You can also create subpages in your user profile. Just go to the subpage you'd want to create (example: User:Sannse/Subpage) and create the page. The other tabs in this section are related to your activity on that community and your interaction with other users. The tabs that you see may vary from community to community, depending on which are enabled. * Your or is a place where you can communicate with other users on the community. * Your is a place for you to create content and have other users comment on it. * The tab shows what you've done on the community. * The tab shows which pages you're following on the community. * On Community Central, you'll see an additional User Activity tab that shows a list with all the wikis you contributed to. Further help and feedback